Charter of Through Yggdrasil's Roots
Preamble Through the adherence to the following laws and regulations laid down by the composers of this document, a brotherhood hereafter known as Through Yggdrasil's Roots (TYR), based in the Maroon sphere, is to be formed. I. TYR Membership A. Member nation has undergone proper application processes. B. Member nation does not hold multiple alliance affiliations. C. Member nation is not a declared enemy of another alliance. D. Member nation is respectful to the alliance, its friends and allies. II. Government A. The chief executive of TYR is the Regent. The Regent is responsible for supervising the departments of the alliance. He or she has the jurisdiction to remove any member of the Council for being incapable of holding their position, violating the laws within TYR and/or attempting or committing treason. Any government programs, whether permanent or temporary, requires the approval from the Regent before implementation. The Regent also takes on the responsibilities of any Councilor who's missing in action. B. The Council, an office of three individuals, consists of the Councilor of Defense, Councilor of External Affairs, and Councilor of Internal Affairs. The powers of each Councilor are outlined here: 1. Councilor of Defense (CoD): Charged with the overall military undertakings of the alliance. This ranges from handling the individual wars and keeping records of tech raids to coordinating larger inter-alliance conflicts, should they arise. The CoD also undertakes the primary responsibility of organizing the armed forces of TYR into manageable companies as he or she sees fit. 2. Councilor of External Affairs (CoEA): The chief diplomat of TYR. This job includes dispatching TYR's diplomats to other alliances to preserve positive relations and checking up on said diplomats, as well as accommodating to the needs of foreign diplomats in their embassies and easing any diplomatic incidents. TYR's CoEA serves as the link between the other alliances of Planet Bob and the government, bringing all proposed treaties and declarations of war to the Government before releasing them to the General Assembly. 3. Councilor of Internal Affairs (CoIA): Charged with the tasks of organizing recruitment drives, aidfalls, trade circles, and general growth-related figures of the alliance, the CoIA will preserve the internal infrastructure of TYR. This also includes moderating the elections and starting polls, updating member rosters, organizing said rosters, keeping the member nations of TYR updated with current events, and maintaining the alliance's documents of history. C. The members of the Council may appoint as many deputies as they see fit for their departments. D. The government has the power to declare and end war with a 2/3 majority support from the Council and approval from the Regent. E. In order to remove a Councilor from his or her position, the Regent needs the support from the remaining Councilors and then come forward with a statement regarding why said Councilor was removed. If the Regent removes two Councilors, he or she will only need the support of the third Councilor. The Regent may not remove the entire Council at once. F. The term length of the Councilors is two months, and for the Regent, four months. There is no limit as to how many terms a member nation can serve in a certain position. III. Legislation A. The General Assembly is the chief legislative body of TYR. It is composed of every member nation within the alliance, each having a term of life. The powers of the General Assembly are as followed: 1. Constructing, reviewing, discussing, and/or passing, preventing, repealing bills and amendments. 2. Reviewing, discussing and/or passing, preventing, canceling treaties. 3. Electing the Regent and Councilors. 4. Recalling the Regent. 5. Expelling member nations from TYR. 6. Overriding the Regent's decision, whether it is the removal of a Council member or disapproval of a program. 7. Discussing any other matters regarding TYR or other alliances. B. For all votes, except Article III Section A 4, 5, and 6, to pass there must be a simple majority approval. For Article III Section A 4, 5, and 6, a 2/3 majority approval must be reached. IV. Elections A. Elections occur every two months beginning on the nineteenth, lasting until the end of the twenty-sixth. New term starts on the first very day of the next month following the elections. If the member nation plans on running for a position, he or she may create and post his or her platform in the General Assembly a week prior to the nomination period. The election protocols are as followed: 1. Nineteenth through the end of the twenty-first: This will be known as the nominations period. A member nation may nominate and second two individuals per position. A member nation is only considered an official candidate when he or she is seconded, and accepts his or her nomination. 2. Twenty-second through the end of the twenty-fourth: This will be known as the debate period. Candidates are required to construct a platform and participate in the debate. 3. Twenty-fifth through the end of the twenty-sixth: This will be known as the voting period. Every member nation will receive a twenty-four hour notice. 4. If there is a tie, a run-off election will be held on the twenty-seventh, lasting twenty-four hours. Should there be a tie again, the Regent will decide which candidate gets the position. B. Candidates for any position are required to be in the alliance for at least one month. No candidate may run for more than one position. C. If, at any point, there is fewer than four government members, an emergency election will immediately be held to fill the vacant position(s). The nomination and debate periods are seventy two hours long and voting period lasts forty eight hours. Should there be a tie, run off election will last twenty-four hours. D. If TYR is unable to fill one or more vacant position(s) through emergency elections, the Regent will continue take on the responsibilities of said vacant position(s). V. Honorable/Dishonorable Discharge A. Member nations of TYR may at any point submit their formal resignation to be publicly viewed on the forum, or inform one of the present government members in private. No member of TYR will attempt to hold any other member against their will, regardless of outstanding debts or favors owed. These may still be pursued after the individual has left the alliance, however, and CoEA or Regent should be sought out to discuss the happenings. B. Any member nation is subject to expulsion if a 2/3 majority vote is completed. Any breaching of the laws outlined in this Charter or elsewhere within TYR legislative documentation, and/or any form of disrespect to the alliance is grounds for possible dishonorable discharge. C. After three weeks of inactivity, as defined by the last time they visited the alliance forum, members of the General Assembly shall no longer be the responsibility of TYR nor be under TYR protection. If it is a member's first case of inactivity the government will notify said member shortly before he or she becomes 3 weeks inactive. However, the government will not be required to do so should said member ever become inactive again. The first time a member is inactive for 3 weeks, they may regain TYR protection simply by resuming forum activity. If the member is ever inactive for 3 weeks again, they may regain TYR protection only by re-applying for membership. Exceptions will be made if proper notice can be given beforehand. D. A dishonorable discharge from TYR will follow the individuals into other alliances on Planet Bob. Either the CoEA or Regent will contact the most readily available government official of the other alliance with a report including the happenings leading up to and following the expulsion. Under extreme circumstances, the armed forces of TYR may be employed. Category:Alliance charters